


Where I End and You Begin

by Galaxie500



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yaoi, kinda texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxie500/pseuds/Galaxie500
Summary: Gerard loves his boyfriend Frank, but he misses having other friends too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> I was going to make this a full texting fic but found out I'm completely incapable of that, I just feel the need to describe things and environment a little more. Who knows, maybe one day I will. xd
> 
> Things will happen on its right time, I want to create a mood, a proper background and all. I'll try to update fast. I write and post using my phone so it's not the easiest thing especially since I hate typing here but we work with what we got right m8

* * *

After debating for a long time with himself, Gerard rolls to the other side of the bed and gets his phone, logging in.

 _[0 people visited your profile today. Click_ _here _ _to update your account to premium and see who visited!]_

He sighs. Of course nobody would be interested in being friends with him. While all the other profiles on the app have interesting hobbies, cool pictures and interests, his only had some bands, RPG and crappy horror movies he liked, along with a pic of him on his bed with greasy black hair over his emotionless face. Who needs that in their lives?

 

 ---

 

**Wednesday_17:30 pm_**

 -Frank: hi gee.. Are you still upset?

-Gerard: hey. It's OK.

-Frank: ugh.. Look I wish my parents weren't so ignorant but there's not much I can do ya know. I'm trying my best here, I'm looking for a job and all but I need someone to support me through it and I wish you were more helpful.

_~5 minutes later~_

-Gerard: and I wish you didn't fill me with fucking hopes that we would meet and then do this to me.

-Frank: are you serious? I'm as upset as you are, I really want to see you. I wanna do it everyday. But you know my parents are all over me since they found out I'm gay, they don't leave me alone and it's hard enough to have privacy to text you.

-Frank: I love you baby. I need you so much. I wish you realized that I'm hurting as much as you...

-Gerard: I love you too Frankie. I know it fucking sucks, but..

-Gerard: Fuck. I'm sorry I was such an asshole

-Gerard: I'm just very lonely and I wish you were with me all the time... Nobody else likes me Frankie. I don't even know how you sacrifice so much just to talk to me. I don't deserve it.

-Frank: oh shut up. You're the best guy in the world. You're just too shy and people don't see how awesome you are :)

 

\---

 

Gerard reads the texts he exchanged with his boyfriend over and over again while he's watching TV with his little brother Mikey. He gets sad and bored when they cant talk because Frank spends most part of the day at the music school, playing the guitar. But he understands that not everybody is useless like him.

"Hey Mikey, do you know what time mom will come home today?" He asks and the thirteen year old boy sighs, looking away from the TV to face his older brother.

"Midnight. She told you to make dinner today, don't you remember?" Mikey says, fixing his glasses.

"Do you mind fixing up some frozen lasagna? I don't feel very well, I think I'm going to sleep earlier" 

"Really? What do you feel? Want me to call mom?" Mikey seems worried and Gerard feels a bit like shit for lying, he gets up from the couch and goes upstairs.

"Nah, I just need to rest. 'Night".

Gerard waits until he can hear the sound of Mikey opening the fridge to go to his mom's room, looking through her bookshelf to find the dark red bible that she keeps The Key. Gerard smiles, he loves when things work as planned. 

He opens his mom's cabinet and gets a bottle of whiskey that was already opened. That way Donna never notices that someone else is drinking too, since she opens lots of bottles based on her mood.

He closes it and hides the key back on the bible, walks silently to his room and locks the door. As he drinks on his bedroom floor he imagines what Frank is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop myself and cut a part of this chapter or it would be too big xD at least I guarantee a new chapter tomorrow. I'll try to update everyday. Tomorrow will be a bit later tho because I have therapy
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Gerard groans as he feels the morning sun hit his face; He knows his mom already left to work since she opens his window every morning before leaving, just to make sure he will wake up for school.

He spends some minutes just staring at the ceiling and thinking, when Mikey opens the door. 

"Morning Gee. Do you feel better? Mom brought some cake from work yesterday and I kept a piece for you" he says sitting on the edge of the bed and Gerard forces a smile. He hates waking up early.

"Yeah I do, thanks. You should go dress up for school though." Gerard sits up on the bed and stretches his arms. "You take ten minutes just to fix your hair."

"Oh shut up" Mikey giggles " _You_ should take some time to fix your hair too you know. You need it more than I..."

"Get out of my room!" Mikey is interrupted when a pillow hits his face.

"Hey you better forget about that cake!"

 

\---

 

**Thursday_8:45 am**

Gerard: hiii Frankie :)

Gerard pretends to be reading his book in English class while he uses his phone. He frowns. His boyfriend didn't send any texts after getting home from music school yesterday and none this morning either. That's very unusual since that's basically their only way to communicate. It's hard to call Frank now that his parents are watching him 24/7.

Gerard: Are you home? Just send anything if they are around and you can't answer me now. I'm worried..

 

Even after the bell rings he doesn't get an answer.

 

\---

 

Gerard barely eats his lunch. He goes outside and sends Frank more texts, maybe the signal at school was bad today and Frank didn't receive them.

After some time he gave up and sat on the bench. He watched the other kids talking in their little groups and felt so jealous. If Frank went to the same school as him, things would be much better. But he was grateful that at least they lived in the same city. All they have to do is wait for Frank's parents to give him some space and trust him again and they could be together. He smiles imagining that when his phone vibrates. 

His smile disappears as he sees is not a message from Frank. It's just a notification from the stupid friendship app. God, who even uses that? He's so lame.

He thinks about just uninstalling that thing but decided to do that later... He was alone anyway, talking to someone now wouldn't cause harm.

[Congratulations, you have a match!]

He's not surprised since he basically approves any profile without even reading it. Yeah, he's  _that_ desperate. 

He was about to check who was the crazy person who had interest in him when he receives a message from them.

Bert McCracken: heyy

Gerard Way: hi :) How's going?

Bert McCracken: hangover. At school. Math class next...What u think?

Gerard Way: lol. Same, except I have Science now and I didn't drink that much last night. What school you go to?

Bert McCracken: Kearny. How about you?

 

Gerard can't help but smile a little, this guy goes to the same school that Frank goes. He doesn't even know how lucky he is.

 

Gerard Way: Livingston. I have a friend that studies there too. Frank Iero? Do you know him?

Bert McCracken: cool, it's not that far. I've been looking for some friends to hang out, go to concerts and shit. People here are fucking boring

Bert McCracken: uuh that name doesn't ring a bell. But I'm not good at memorizing names. Sry

Gerard Way: I know right. I don't have friends here, just for school projects and things like that but nobody to talk about the things I like

Bert McCracken: well I'm here now. What things you like? 

 

\---

 

Gerard got a long lecture from his teacher for using the phone in class but he couldn't help it. That Bert guy seemed to be really cool and interested in talking to him, something he wasn't used to. They got each other's numbers and texted all the way back home on the bus. 

They didn't have many things in common but both were interested in learning new things, finding out new bands and movies together. It was different than talking to Frank since they had basically the same interests after all that's how they met each other on the internet.

When he got home he made lunch for him and Mikey, and kept texting even when they were on the table.

"You're lucky mom isn't here, she would throw your phone out of the window Gee" Mikey says and shakes his head. "Why do you spend so much time on that thing?"

"Uh?" Gerard doesn't even look up from the screen and Mikey rolls his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it didn't seem clear, this app Gee uses is local so only people from new jersey will talk to him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! A little late but I managed to get some time to edit fast for you guys
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Thursday_13:30am**

 

Frank: Hi baby. Sorry, I didn't want to make you worried. I left my phone to charge while I was at school yesterday and my mom hide it! Can you believe it? 

Frank: I had to unlock the phone and show my emails to convince her I wasn't talking to anyone. _Emails_. Can you believe that? Lol. My parents live in the stone age. Well, we already knew that from their reaction of me coming out

 

~30 minutes later~

 

Frank: Gee?? Don't tell me you're mad at me again. God, sometimes I hate my parents so much

 

~15 minutes later~

 

Gerard: hi Frankie, glad you're fine. Sorry, I left my phone on the bed, I was watching a movie with a friend. How was school today? Learned any new songs to play for me? :)

Frank: oh. What friend?

Frank: yeah I did but I still have to practice a LOT...

Gerard: I met him today, his name is Bert and guess what? He goes to your school too!

Frank: Whaat? How'd you meet him?

Gerard: oh we met online. We were watching a movie at the same time we were talking on Skype. He gave the idea and it's pretty fun, we should do that too.

Frank: Nah, I'd rather watch cuddling you

Frank: I missed you :(

Gerard: I missed you so much! When will we meet?

Frank: well.. My parents are still bothering me with their homophobic bullshit so I'm not sure if I can confirm some date. And I don't want you to be upset again so

Gerard: it's ok, I get it Frankie… I'd wait for you a million years, you know that.

 

\---

 

It was a bit hard to divide his attention for both Frank and Bert; he didn't want to make Bert lose interest in their potential friendship by not talking much with him, but of course he wanted to talk to his boyfriend as much as possible, especially before he had to leave for his guitar lessons.

 

**Thursday_17:45pm**

 

Bert: So, what you gonna do tonight?

Gerard: nothing much. Just gotta make dinner for my little brother and maybe have a smoke in the park nearby.

Bert: booOooOoring.

 

Gerard chuckles.

 

Gerard: and what you gonna do then, on a _thursday_ night, that is so exciting?

Bert: get wasted.

Gerard: wowser. So much more fun.

Bert: duh, no I mean, I'd go out and drink with someone. Walk around. Talk about life and shit. Anything is better than drinking alone, it's fucking depressing. 

 

Gerard couldn't agree more but that was the whole point of drinking for him. Whenever he felt lonely, empty, angry, anxious… Going through a bottle was like getting a shoulder to cry on. Except he cries over the bottle since he has nobody else to.

 

Gerard: Well, why won't you then? 

Bert: I never have anyone to go out with on weekdays. My friends are either on their bands practice or working so..

Bert: well… besides you now.

Gerard: Huh, I know all about that. My boyfriend has guitar lessons and we can't talk until he gets back at night.

 

Shit, that was a slip. Gerard never talked about Frank to anyone because, well, nobody ever asked. But he didn't know about Bert's view on homosexuality… He's sure he doesn't need any homophobic asshole in his life but he would still be very upset if he couldn't be friends with Bert anymore just because of that... Loving someone.

 

Bert: Really? That's cool. You said he goes to my school huh? Maybe I know him if he plays in the school band. Not many kids are good with the guitar there. Including me.

 

Gerard lets out a sigh, relieved. 

 

Gerard: well, to be honest I don't know how good he is. But he's very dedicated so I believe that!

Bert: What? How can you not know? Lol. He never played for you or something? He's shy?

Gerard: oh not yet.. We date online actually. The problem is not the distance but mostly his parents… they lost their shit when they found out he's gay, they are very conservative.

Gerard: we were going to meet but they are all over him now. 

Bert: aw man. That sucks. Hope things work out for you guys

 

Gerard felt really happy reading those words. He never saw anyone mentioning his relationship with Frank -for obvious reasons-, and it made it seem so… real. Like they are getting recognize as a legit couple. That warmed his heart.

 

Gerard: thanks, that means a lot :)

Bert: yeah sooo.. When are _we_ going to meet huh? There's no excuses for me.

 

Gerard bit his lower lip. His mom wouldn't be home so early but he didn't want to leave Mikey alone. When he left to smoke he usually got back after half an hour, but that was basically the same time he would need to take the bus and get to some place to meet Bert.

 

Gerard: well, maybe on the weekend.

Bert: aw cmoon Gerd. I really need to drink and I need company too. 

Gerard: yeah but we have school tomorrow... Also I can't get home late and drunk, my mom would kill me

Bert: she doesn't know you drink? Lol

Gerard: No. And I can't let her know either. Alcohol is basically what killed my father so I don't think she'd be happy to see me drinking. She does too but she's a mom, she can get away with anything

Bert: oh sorry man. I didn't know. Well, okay then, we can go out some other time. Just hit me up.

 

\---

 

Gerard and Mikey are having dinner on the table, as usual, except Gerard's phone doesn't stop ringing and vibrating, which is _not_ usual. He'd leave his phone on his bed or the counter at least. Now he takes way more time to finish his meal since he spends more time typing than eating. That bothers Mikey a lot.

 

"Gee, will you turn it off? God, I'm getting so frustrated. You never finish your food!"

"Don't you have any homework to do or something? Go wash the dishes" Gerard says, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Ugh!"

 

\---

 

That night was a different experience for Gerard in terms of drinking. Instead of being sad and just thinking about a future that seemed so far away from his reality, he spent hours talking about all kinds of things and laughing with Bert on the phone. Both of them got drunk pretty fast and talked until they could barely hold their phones anymore. 

Mikey pushes his older brother on the bed, he was barely awake so it wasn't so hard. Gerard fell asleep almost instantly. Mikey turns off the stupid phone that has some guy's voice saying nonsense things, puts the bottle on the trash bin outside so his mom wouldn't see and goes to his bedroom. He cries himself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic starts slow but that's how we find out more about the story and characters!
> 
> I hope you liked it and have a good weekend, have fun


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll review when I get home. Just wanted to post fast since I didn't yesterday
> 
> thanks for reading!

Gerard got lots of weird looks when he got late for his History class. Probably because of the dark bags under his eyes and how horrible he looked -he knew that, he got scared enough looking in the mirror that morning.

"Are you feeling okay Gee?" Some girl (Lana? Alana, maybe? He can't remember anymore) that sits next to him asks. He puts on his best fake smile.

"Sure, just didn't sleep very well. Thanks for asking."

He gets his textbook and his phone, putting it on silence mode.

 

**Friday_8:30am**

Gerard: Damn, I almost didn't get to school today. Look what you made me do! I never get wasted on weekdays.

 

No answer after ten minutes. He sighs. Bert probably didn't even wake up from last night, he thinks.  
He starts doing his work when his phone vibrates.

 

Frank: good morning! Did you fell asleep yesterday? You just stopped answering me

 

Shit, he thought. He couldn't text Frank while he was on a call with Bert and he doesn't even remember when he slept.

 

Gerard: Good morning Frankie. Sorry, I did. I won't do it again, promise!  
Gerard: how are you?  
Frank: fine. Well, not really. We aren't talking as much as before..  
Frank: I've been thinking about quitting music school  
Gerard: What? Why? You love it so much  
Frank: Yeah but it sucks not being able to talk as much as we used to. I feel so distant from you. Well, more than we already are.

 

Some days ago Gerard would feel guiltily happy about that, he did like things better when Frank spent the day home like him. They would talk the whole day on the phone and it felt so good. But now he had Bert to talk to, so he didn't feel so lonely. That way he wouldn't be a selfish bastard and Frank would learn to play guitar just as he wants to. It's perfect.

 

Gerard: please don't stop. You love music, it's so important for you. I'd hate if you stopped because of me.. I want you to be happy doing what you want.  
Frank: I'm happy when I talk to you.  
Gerard: What a dork.

 

He lets out a muffled giggle to not drag any attention from the silent class.

 

Gerard: I mean it though. Don't worry, it sucks now but we'll have many years to be together. As long as my lungs can take at least.  
Frank: what you mean?

 

Gerard realizes that's the kind of joke that would work with BERT, not Frankie. He didn't drink very often and he hated when Gerard did. That's why Gerard always drank alone, so Frank wouldn't know he drinks basically everyday.

 

Gerard: Just kidding baby. haha  
Gerard: Promise me you won't stop going to music school?  
Frank: fine. How can I say no to you anyways... And we didn't even MEET yet. God, do you have any idea of the power you have over me?  
Gerard: yep, and I'm looking forward to use it all. ;)

  
\---

 

During lunch Frank was able to call Gerard and they talked until the last minute possible. They didn't even stop to eat. Frank told him all about his guitar lessons, the songs he's learning to play and how his grandfather promised to give him a new guitar when he mastered a full song. He was excited for it.

When he got to the school bus to go back home he finally got a text from Bert.

Bert: heyy Gerd  
Bert: let's hang out  
Bert: like RIGHT NOW

 

Gerard chuckles and shakes his head. He didn't think how it would be to meet Bert in real life. It was so weird talking to Frank for such a long time and not being able to see him, on the other way he could meet Bert anytime. That didn't even give him time to get anxious about it, which he preferred.

 

Gerard: I have to make lunch for my little brother. Calm down lol  
Bert: aw cmon. How old is he?  
Gerard: he's thirteen  
Bert: Are you kidding? Jesus he's not a baby, he can make something by himself  
Bert: cmooon. Let's eat something at the mall and we can go drink. I have a friend who'll fix us up.

 

Gerard is surprised that Bert is serious. He's so used to his boring routine that changing it seemed even wrong.

 

Gerard: well.. Okay then. I'll just call my brother and let him know. I think I can get there in an hour

   
\---

  
Gerard gets incredibly nervous as he's leaning against the bus stop just in front of the mall that Bert asked him to wait. From the pictures he'd seen on his phone, Bert didn't seem to care much about his appearance either. Long greasy black hair- even longer than Gerard's- and he was unshaven. Still, Gerard was nervous. Talking on the internet is way easier than in real life. Having to keep eye contact is hard when you feel like you're being judged, but at least this time he didn't feel it would happen. Especially today that he felt like shit.

More ten minutes passed and he started to get nervous with the possibility of being blown off. Bert lived closer, so what's the chance of being late?  
He sighs and sends his last text to Frank, before he has to go to music school. He didn't say he was going to meet Bert, he knew Frank would get upset from not being able to meet him just as easy and fast. Just said he was going to the mall.

Some time later another bus arrives and finally he sees Bert. He recognizes him instantly, after all he was the only guy who was fully dressed in black and had long hair.  
He smiles when he sees Gerard and gets out of the bus.

"Hey! I thought you'd take longer to get here." He says getting a cigarette from his pocket.  
"Well, I said one hour" Gerard says, smiling embarrassed and looking down at his feet.  
"I know but I slept again a little. Man I was fucked. There was no way I could go to school this morning, you're brave" he laughs.  
"I don't have a choice. Last year I missed too many classes and almost failed."  
"Tell me about it. Oh shit I didn't even ask if you want a cigarette."  
"You don't even have to ask" Gerard smiles accepting the cigarette. They smoke outside and just talked for some time before getting in.

 

\---

  
**Friday_16:30**

Frank: hi baby. Did you get home? I left earlier today because I'm going to my grandpa's tonight. I forgot to tell you. I'm on the bus now and just gotta pack my things fast before he comes pick me up. If things work out as I want to, I'll have great news for you by the end of the weekend :) xo

  
\--

 

Gerard was surprised with himself; He was being so natural with Bert, it's like they've been friends for a long time. Well, he also has to give credits to Bert for being such a cool guy. Even though he was louder and more extroverted than Gerard, they were getting along well just like on the internet. It was also much better to be able to go out and talk to someone in real life.  
After they left the mall they got a bus and went to a convenience store where Bert's friend worked so they could get some booze without an ID.

Bert's friend -Alex- looked like a female version of him, and she giggled in a cute way when Gerard commented that. She even had the same light blue eyes than him, but more piercings, which she didn't take off today for work.  
Bert got a beer pack but also a bottle of Jack Daniels since it's what both him and Gerard most loved in common.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Alex says as she gets Bert's change.  
"On the internet" Gerard says shyly.  
"Like on a dating app?" She asks mostly looking at Bert and holding back her laugh.  
"Oh shut up. Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Bert said and she smiled. "But Gerard's just a friend, he already dates. I've been talking to a really hot guy from Belleville though. I'll send you some photos later".

Gerard is not sure why but he felt so upset with that. Bert was talking to other people and suddenly he didn't feel like they had that much of a great connection. Maybe it was just how normal people are. They are nice to everybody they talk to. Nothing special. He also didn't even know Bert likes guys. He wondered if that changed something after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh important things to add about the texting here:  
> Yes I know correct grammar and no hOi how r u gr8 thx are kinda unrealistic considering they are teenagers but I just can't write like that all the fic, sorry. I think it is too annoying to read. If there wasn't a lot of texting here it would be fine but I plan otherwise so. Let's just say its fiction so anything can happen and we can make teenagers text like that. BTW sorry for mistakes, I'm counting on my phone to correct and you guys know how autocorrect is, right? I read it to be sure but still. xD
> 
> Thanks if you read it all, leave comments if you want to. Its been a lot of time since I wrote a fanfic so any feedback is great. Just don't be offensive because God gets sad at you


End file.
